scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Mel (Nick Jr. Style)/Transcript
Main * playing * Jack: Wow. * Dora: Mmm. * Jack: Wow. * Dora: Mm-hmm. * Jack: Wow. * Dora: Yes, Jack. No, I see it. It's beautiful. *Jack: So, Dora, when you said you wanted an outside view, you didn't think you'd get the whole world, did you? Huh? Sighs Oh, yeah. An animal can breathe out here. Did your man deliever, or did he deliever? *Dora: My man delievered. *Jack: And it wasn't so easy. *Dora: Because a lot of other kids and animals had their eyes on this place. *Jack: You better believe they did, every single one of them. *Dora: Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. *and laughing * Snipping * Jack: So, you do like it, don't you? * Dora: No, no, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Dora, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, but do we really need so much space? * Jack: Dora, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke their little heads out, and they see a whale! You see right by their bedroom window. * Dora: Shh! You're gonna wake the kids. * Jack: Oh, right, right. * Dora: Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. * Jack: You want to name all of them right now? All right, we'll name uh, this half Jack Junior, and then this half Dora Junior. Okay, we're done. * Dora: I like Mel. * Jack: Mel. We'll name one Mel, but I'd like most of them to be Jack Junior. * Dora: Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. * Jack: Yeah. What if they don't like me? * Dora: Jack. * Jack: No, really. * Dora: There's over 400 eggs. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. What? * Jack: You remember how we met? * Dora: Well, I try not to. * Jack: Well, I remember. "Excuse me, miss, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" * Dora: Jack! * Jack: You got a little closer because it was wiggling. * Dora: Get away, get away! * Jack: Here she is. Cutie's here. Where'd everybody go? * breathing heavily * gasps * Jack: Dora, get inside the house, Dora. No, Dora, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside-- You, right now. * roars * Jack: No! Ow! Gasps Oh! Ooh! Ooh! * echoes * music playing * mutters * Jack: Dora! Panting Dora? Dora? Gasps Dora? Dora? Dora? Crying Oh! Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you: Mel. * Pictures Presents * association with Nick Jr. Movies * Mel (Nick Jr. Style) * Mel: Offscreen (Woofs First day of school! Wake up, wake up! Come on. First day of school.) * Jack: I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. * Mel: (Woofs Not you, Jack. Me.) * Jack: Okay. Huh? * Mel: (Woofs Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, it's time for school, time for school.) * Jack: All right, I'm up. * Mel: (Woofs Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa!) * Thud * Jack: Mel! * Mel (Woofs first day of school.) * Jack: Mel, don't move. Don't move. * Mel: (Woofs Unh! Unh!) * Jack: You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it. Unh! * Pop * Jack: All right, where's the break? You feel a break? * Mel: (Woofs No.) * Jack: Sometimes, you can't tell 'cause fluid rushes to the area. Now any rushing fluids? * Mel: (Woofs No.) * Jack: Are you woozy? * Mel: (Woofs No.) * Jack: How many fingers do you have? * Mel: (Woofs I'm fine.) * Jack: Answer the finger question. * Mel: (Woofs Five) * Jack: No! See? Something's wrong with you I have one, two, three, four, five-- That's all I have? You're okay. How's the lucky paw? * Mel: (Woofs Lucky.) * Jack: Let's see. * Grunts * Jack: Are you sure you want to go to school this year? Cause it's just fine if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. * Mel: (Woofs Come on, Jack. It's time for school.) * Jack: Uhh, uhh, uhh, forgot to brush. * Mel: (Woofs Ohh.) * Jack: Do you want this house to sting you? * Mel: (Woofs Yes.) * Jack: Brush. * Mel: (Woofs Okay, I'm done.) * Jack: Ah, you missed a spot. * Mel: (Woofs Where?) * Jack: There. Ha ha! Right there. And here and there. * playing * Jack: All right, we're excited. The first day of school. Here we go. We're ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the world? * Mel: (Woofs It's not safe.) * Jack: That's my dog. First, we check to see that the cost is clear. We go out, and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time, out and back in. And sometimes, if you want to do it four times-- * Mel: (Woofs Jack...) * Jack: All right, come on, boy. * Mel: (Woofs Maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a witch.) * Jack: I highly doubt that. * Mel: (Woofs Have you ever met a witch?) * Jack: No, and I don't plan to. * Mel: (Woofs How old are characters?) * Jack: Characters? I don't know. * Mel: (Woofs Rick Dalton from next door, he said that the magic roundabout characters live to be about 100 years old.) * Jack: Category:Spoofs Category:Transcripts